Stormy Night
by ACrazyRedHeadedChick
Summary: It's a Kickthepj x Reader story! What happens when a storm blows through while the Fantastic Foursome is at your house? Read and find out! I'm terrible at summaries, but, hopefully, I caught your curiosity enough. Please read, review, and have a nice day/night/week- or whatever! :)


**Author's** **Note:  
Hello, fellow people of the Interweb! This is my second published one-shot! *cue excited children's cheers*  
Anyway, I got bored one night while a storm was raging outside, so I decided to write this. I, personally, am not afraid of thunderstorms, but I know that there are people out there who are. I dedicate this story to them, and I hope that they have a way to ignore the storms somehow.  
Sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I hope that you guys enjoy this story!  
Leave a review, but only if you want. :)  
I accept all forms of reviews: nice ones, moderate ones, not-so-nice ones, and flames. So feel free to leave a reviews of any kind. The feedback will help me to improve my writing skills.  
Enjoy- hopefully! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Dan Howell, Phil Lester, PJ Liguori, Chris Kendall, Mortal Kombat, Mario Kart, 'Heard It Through The Grapevines,' or anything else that you may recognize in this story. I only own the plot line. The Fantastic Foursome own themselves. Mortal Kombat and Mario Kart are owned by whoever created those games/franchises. 'Heard It Through The Grapevines' is an excellent song that was written by Marvin Gaye. I highly suggest listening to it if you haven't. :)**

* * *

**Stormy Night**

"A storm's going to be going through here tonight," Phil comments as he looks over the weather for the week.

_'No, no, no, no,'_ you repeat in your mind, completely frozen.

"Hey, (y/n)," Chris's voice asks from beside you. "Are you all right?" You unfreeze and focus on the clipboard in your lap. You had actually been attempting to draw something before Phil had mentioned the oncoming storm.

"What'd you say," you ask as you look up, trying to make it seem as if you had been lost in thought.

"You alright," Peej asks from your left. "You froze up for a moment."

"Oh, I'm fine," you answer in a simple tone. "I was just thinking about something."

The boys all start talking about something as you slowly started drawing again. You keep looking up at the picture Peej drew for you to try and draw, but you find yourself getting distracted by the thoughts of what tonight will be like. The thing is, you're deadly afraid of storms. The sound, the sight, the aftermath, even the mere thought of them causes a little panic to try and well up inside of you. You finally shake your head of the thoughts and focus only on drawing the picture.

"Done," you tell PJ half an hour later, showing him the fully drawn and colored picture.

"That's really good," he tells you with a bright smile as he looks over the picture.

"Thanks," you tell him with a smile as a blush creeps onto your face. You aren't used to compliments of any sort, so, whenever anyone compliments you in even the slightest way, you find yourself trying to blush.

"Hey, (y/n)," Dan calls from his spot in front of the telly, "wanna see who's better at Mortal Kombat? Even though we both know it's me." You basically jump over and sit beside him, grabbing a controller.

"You're so going to loose," you tell him as he starts up the game. You two play for almost a full hour. The whole time, you both were yelling at each other, but you two would always laugh and joke around afterwards- even if you both were extremely irritated at having lost the last round.

"And the overall winner is..." Chris starts dramatically, "Mr. Daniel Howell!"

"Yes," Dan exclaims in victory.

"No," You exclaim before laughing. "That was a challenge."

"It definitely was, young padawan," Dan tells you with a smirk. You laugh and sit back down on a couch, having jumped up after the call of the winner.

"That was probably the most intense game I've ever watched," Phil comments. "And I've watched Dan and Chris play Mario Kart against each other while betting on who would get the last Malteser."

"What are we all eating tonight," PJ asks from the kitchen, searching for food in your food cupboard.

"I'll cook dinner," you tell him, "stop raiding my cupboard." He laughs and hops up on the counter. You start cooking a nice 'Noodle Dish' that PJ had told you about. He switched on your little CD player, and 'Heard It Through The Grapevines' starts playing. The two of you dance around a little bit as you work together to cook the meal.

"That was adorable," Chris says jokingly as he walks into the kitchen just as you and PJ stop dancing to stir the food. You laugh and grab his wrists while the food begins to simmer.

"You know you want to dance around," you tell him as you use your slight control on his arm movement to start his dancing a little. PJ claps and gives a little cheer as you finally get Chris to start dancing. The two of you do some silly little moves around the kitchen, letting the rhythm guide you.

"Dinner is served," you call a little while later, putting the food in a large bowl and carrying it to the dining room. You place it on the, already set, table. "Sit down, but don't touch." The boys sit down, and you quickly figure out what everyone wants to drink and serve it out.

Once everyone finally has their food on their plate, you properly begin dinner. You smile fondly as you all chat and joke around. You usually don't get to eat a meal together like this unless it was a special occasion. It was nice to do it just for fun.

"That tasted amazing," the guys comment as you all walk into the living room, pleasantly full.

"Thank you," you tell them, "but it was probably the music that helped me prepare it. We all know that Peej can't cook."

"Hey," PJ says with a laugh, "I'm the one who told you about that recipe." You all laugh and joke around until it was finally time for bed.

You're staying at your parent's house while they're on a trip, so there's a lot of room. You had decided to let the guys stay over so that you wouldn't be alone in the relatively large house. Phil chose one of the guest rooms to sleep in while Dan chose the other. PJ had decided to take the futon in the office. You actually had to force Chris to take your bedroom instead of the couch because you could just sleep in your parents' room, and you found it quite rude for guests to sleep on the couch when other arrangements were possible.

"Night, everyone," you tell them before you all go to your arranged areas.

You had just started to drift to sleep when the rain started. You sigh and shift in the covers. Rain is alright, but you hope it doesn't get any worse. A few minutes later, a brilliantly bright, white, light covers the window. Thunder shakes the house a few seconds later. You whimper lightly and curl up under the covers, trying to block out the noise.

"Stop, please," you plead as the thunder and lightning persist. You try to keep your crying silent, but you aren't always successful in doing that. You almost jump out of your skin when you hear a knock on the bedroom door. You spring up out of bed, frantically wiping your face free of tears.

"Yes," you ask with a slightly shaky voice as you slowly open the door. PJ is standing in front of you in his pyjamas, his hair in its 'bed head' state. You notice that his eyes look worried.

"Are you okay," he asks you softly. "I thought I heard crying?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," you tell him, but you jumped when a loud blast of thunder met your ears. You're shaking like a leaf when you finally look back at PJ. The worried expression in his eyes had intensified greatly.

"I-I'm kind of scared of storms," you tell him in a small voice, still shaking in fear.

"Come here," he tells you softly, pulling you into an embrace. You calm down slightly as his body warmth spreads through you, but you whimper when a blast of thunder sounded. He pulls you tighter to him before picking you up- bridal style, if you're wondering.

"W-what-?" He cuts you off by hugging you closer to his chest. You stay silent as you fell him start walking somewhere. Thunder shakes the house, and you bury your head in his chest as a few terrified tears slide down your face, whimpers involuntarily slipping out.

"Shh," PJ shushes you quietly as he lays you down on something. You look around and notice that you two were in the office, and you were lying on the futon. He covers you up with the duvet and slipped under it, settling beside you.

"Just look at me," he tells you softly. You look at him as you rub your eyes. "You're going to be fine. If you're scared, my bear will protect you."

You smile as he sets his stuffed bear in your arms before lying back on his back, his head facing you. You snuggle the bear gratefully. Thunder rumbles loudly, and you squeeze it to your chest with all your might.

"It's okay," PJ tells you softly, gently wiping a tear from your cheek with his thumb. You move closer and snuggle against him, snuggling the bear at the same time.

"I really hate storms," you mutter into his chest, feeling his heartbeat thump beside your head.

"I know," he tells you in a soft voice. "Just try to ignore it."

You nod and put the bear on the ground behind him. You move as close to him as you comfortably can and snuggle against his warm body. Your head is lying on his chest, one hand resting beside him while your other hand rests by your head. He wraps his arms around you and snuggled the both of you together comfortably.

You could hear the thunder, but it wasn't effecting you. You focus only on PJ's soothing heartbeat and calm breathing. You can feel yourself getting drowsier by the second.

"Thanks, Peej," you mutter as you slowly slip into dreamland- the storm long forgotten.

**The End**

* * *

**How was that? Was it bad? Was it could? Please, tell me what your opinion was in the comments- but only if you want! ^_^ Again, I accept all forms of feedback because they will helped me improve my writing skills. Thank you for taking the time to read my story; I hope to write many more in the future. :)  
Have a nice day, night, week, afternoon, evening, month, year, hour, minute, second, decade, century... you get the point. BYE! :)**


End file.
